


Life after Egypt

by GameArena



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameArena/pseuds/GameArena
Summary: Aya and Cleopatra have left Egypt together for a better life in Rome.





	1. Goodbyes

Earlier that day. 

"Have you got a speech ready for before you leave Aya" asked Bayek "I always have something ready" is all Aya said as they walked up to the caves entrance. 

"Hidden ones, Amunet has something to say before she leaves us for Rome" called Bayek, a moment after it was like the hidden ones came out the cracls in the walls, some from hidden cracks, some from holes in the roof and others from the nearby haystacks ordered from the nearby horse stall. 

"Our tenets need to be passed on to those who have taken our oath, so they may have a true Creed to study, may your blades stay sharp and never tire". 

After the small speech Aya and Bayek had left the cave to say good-bye. 

"May your journey be a good one Amunet" Bayek said as he looked at the horizon with tears in his eyes "Same to Bayek of hidden ones" is all Aya said before she jumped of the Cliff to down below where a horse was waiting.


	2. Lies

Oening the door Aya comes back to her home in Rome to find her girlfriend Cleopatra the Queen of Egypt on a stool in the kitchen 

"How did it feel lying to your Medjay" asked Cleopatra 

"Ah, but I didn't lie to him I did say I was going to Rome, I just never said it was to see you" was all Aya said as she sat knelt by Cleopatra about to give her a kiss before a Man rushed through the door and told Aya "Amunet there's a fight down by portus between a merchant bringing in bread and an official" "that can wait, I have other business to attend to" Aya called back to the man as he left "like you" aya said to Cleopatra "no, go and find out what's happening with the Hidden ones of rome" was all Cleopatra said with her eyes staring into Aya's "I want you to join me" Aya called behind her to Cleopatra as she walked out the door. 


	3. Initiate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleopatra has now become a hidden one, a fighter of glory from the shadows

Aya, wait" Cleopatra called from the street running after Aya on the rooftops "we're nearly there" Aya called back. 

Aya arrived at the one story building with a sign that read absconde eos (The hidden world) and entered without Cleopatra who had lost her on the way there, "welcome back Amunet" said a woman dressed in black, coming out of one of the corners of the room "get the dais ready she is coming soon" Aya said moving towards a backdoor leading to a garden. 

"Someone is at the door Amunet" said the woman from earlier "I'll get it" Aya replied already walking towards the door until Cleopatra through the door "I was hoping you'd find your way here" whispered Aya in Cleopatra ear as Cleopatra gave Aya a slow but firm kiss as Aya leant in. "You wanted to show me something" said Cleopatra breaking away "oh, yes" Aya replied leading Cleopatra to a private room as a man came in with a pile of white clothing, giving Aya the clothing he backed out, "you'll need to put these on" Aya said to Cleopatra "could you give me some privacy while I put them on" asked Cleopatra "I think I'll stand and watch" replied Aya with a smile as Cleopatra stripped out of her normal white dress down to nothing "I thought you'd watch" said Cleopatra with a slight giggle. 

After Cleopatra had gotten into her new white clothing Aya walked over taking the red sash of her waist and walking behind Cleopatra put it around her waist instead, "follow me, my Queen" Aya said with her hand outstretched toward Cleopatra, after Cleopatra took it they both walked out of the private room to the garden where all the hidden ones were assembled in two rows towards the dais which was surrounded by red and gold curtains. After Cleopatra had walked to the dais Aya was given a silver ring by a hidden one, Aya called out "Cleopatra of Egypt repeat after me, "Mípos i lepída mou poté den kourázetai káto apó to város tou polémou" and Cleopatra repeated "Mípos i lepída mou poté den kourázetai káto apó to város tou polémou" after Cleopatra had repeated those words Aya walked up to Cleopatra putting the silver ring on her ring finger and said "You are a hidden one now Cleopatra of Egypt"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saying "Mípos i lepída mou poté den kourázetai káto apó to város tou polémou" is Greek for "May your blade never tire under the weight of war"


	4. Weapons & love

"What do we do now" asked Cleopatra "well first, I need to get this blade on your arm, then find someone to male any weapon of your choice" replied Aya like she'd said it before "so your going to trust me with a weapon" asked Cleopatra "well I already trust you with my life" Answered back Aya just before the blade clicked into place.  
"Welcome back Amunet, thanks for misleading the Roman soldiers for me" Called out the blacksmith as Aya walked down the street to the blacksmith, "you're welcome Lionius, my friend here needs a--" "weapon, I know I've done it before, now what would you like today" interjected Lionius, after a short think Cleopatra thought she would go with "a spear, I'll go with a spear" "would you like any specific metals or details" asked Lionius "one made of iron and the handle wrapped in leather" answered Cleopatra "certainly, come back tomorrow" answered Lionius. 

"Mmph" was all Aya could let out as Cleopatra sat on Aya while grinding as Aya ate Cleopatra like she hadn't eaten in days, and truth be told Aya hadn't, as she'd been waiting for this moment since she came to Rome, as Aya moved round and up going round Cleopatra like a snake their lips met but not before something golden flew throught the window smashing it as it came in. "What the fuck was that" asked Aya jumping of the bed and getting her clothes back on as Cleopatra picked up the golden object Aya realised what it was "That's the same thing Bayek used to bludgeon medunamun with" "do you think that Lionius will know anything" asked Cleopatra "no" answered back Aya "he only makes our weapons".

"Welcome back hidden one" said Lionius as Cleopatra walked over to Lionius' blacksmith stall "do you have my spear ready yet Lionius" asked Cleopatra "certainly, it's in the back I'll get it now" replied Lionius as he went into the building behind him, as he did that Cleopatra looked around Lionius' stall and found a shroud that glowed gold and as Lionous hadn't come back yet Cleopatra took it and put it round her neck. After a short time longer of waiting Lionius came out with the spear and said "I've got your--" before he growled "_shroud_" and using the butt of the spear hooked the edge of the shroud round it and pulled, after the shroud had fallen from around Cleopatra's neck Lionius picked up a golden object like the one Aya had and dissapeared leaving a cloud of light smoke and Cleopatra's spear on the ground. 


End file.
